The present invention relates to the field of gripping apparatus for plants and relates in particular to an apparatus for removing a ball comprising a plant from a cavity, open at its upper side, and provided in a container.
Such apparatus are generally known.
Such known apparatuses generally have the disadvantage, that as a consequence of a too large pushing force, which is required to remove the ball from the container, the ball is pulverised or the plant is damaged. It also may happen, that it is not possible to grip the ball of the plant effectively without damaging the leaves or the flowers of the plant because the plant is approached from above. Of course, such damage is undesired.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus in which neither the plant nor the ball is damaged, and wherein the ball is gripped in a sure way, and wherein the position of the ball is reproducible.
This aim is reached in that the container comprises a substantially vertical guiding channel of which the axis is substantially identical with the axis of the cavity,
that a pushing element has been provided, which is movable through the guiding channel; and
that a gripping apparatus has been provided, comprising at least three gripping organs, which are able to grip the ball above the upper side of the container.
It is also the aim of the invention to provide a container, which can be used adventageously with the apparatus according to the present invention. As a consequence of these measures it is possible to push the ball from the cavity from underneath, so that at least a part of the ball is released for gripping by the gripping organs. When the gripping organs have gripped the ball, this can further be conveyed by the gripping organs and be treated further. Whereas the ball of the plant is pushed upward to some extent, it becomes easy for the gripping organs to grip the plant at its ball, so that the danger of damaging of the plant by gripping the plant or by gripping the ball from above is avoided as much as possible.